The Amazing Spider-Man
by Jamie94
Summary: What if Peter and Mary-Jane said no to Mephisto's offer? A new On-going published every Monday.
1. Night of the Kingpin

**The Amazing Spider-man**

**Issue 1**

**Night of the Kingpin**

**The Story So Far…**

The Superhuman registration is made law, meaning that anyone with superpowers must register. A war breaks out between Captain America and Iron Man. One of the people to support Iron Man is Peter Park who publically reveals his secret identity. He soon goes against Iron Man and hides from the law. His Aunt May is shot by a sniper hired by the kingpin. After a fight with Wilson Fisk himself, Peter is given a chance to save Aunt May by Mephisto who in return wants his marriage with Mary Jane. Peter says no…

**The Hospital**

Aunt May lay in her bed, her life support was giving in, her body exhausted. She was brain-dead, in no position to move or think. A flicker of light appeared next to her in that dark room. It was a torch. Peter walked over to her and looked over her, his eyes swelling up with tears.

"May, I'm sorry" he cried.

The life support went off. May's body shut down. Peter knew what had just happened. His beloved Aunt was no more.

**The Prison**

Wilson Fisk sat on his bed. He was afraid. He knew that Spider-man would be after him anytime soon. The fear was eating him inside. He was kicking himself for thinking he could get away with killing Peter's Aunt.

"Wilson!" called a voice.

The Kingpin turned round to see Peter Parker, red with anger, tears of fury.

"I suppose my time has come" Wilson said with a small smile on his face.

He was accepting that fact that he was going to die. It was inevitable.

Peter swung his fist as fast as he could to the Kingpin's face, making the crime lord fall backwards.

He then kicked Wilson in the stomach, making him cry with pain.

Police run to the gates of the cell.

"Spider-man!" one of the called as he took out his gun.

Peter then blocked their guns with his web so they couldn't shoot.

"You would protect a criminal like him but let an old innocent women die?" Peter called out.

"You're the criminal" one of the police shouted.

"No, no I'm not. I spent my life trying to protect you lot. I saved you guys on more than one occasion and _this _is the reward I get?" Peter then picked up the Kingpin by his collar.

"Then prove you're not a criminal" another of the police shouted out.

Peter stopped and looked into the Kingpin's eyes.

"I've won Peter" Wilson smiled.

Peter threw him onto the floor.

"No you haven't Wilson. I'll be back. And when I am, you better go off running" Peter warned as he smashed through the window.

The police raided the cell and picked Wilson up.

"You're coming with us" the said.

**Brooklyn Bridge**

Peter sat crying on the bridge. He had his phone in his hand and he looked at it.

He started to dial up a number.

"Hey Mary Jane. No. I couldn't. He's still alive. Yes, I'm coming home. No, I will try not to be late. Yeah, see you in a little while. I love you" and with that, Peter hang up. Even though he had a wife, he knew he would be alone for a while to come.

**The Home of Mary-Jane and Peter Parker**

Mary-Jane put down her cell. Tears were flooding from her eyes.

"Is he on his way?" a voice asked.

"Yes, he is" Mary replied.

"Did he kill the Kingpin?"

"No. The Kingpin is still alive"

"Good, that's one more thing we don't have to deal with" Tony Stark replied as he gave Mary-Jane a gun.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Ultimate Betrayal

**The Amazing Spider-Man**

**Issue 2**

**Ultimate Betrayal **

**The Story So Far…**

The Superhuman registration is made law, meaning that anyone with superpowers must register. A war breaks out between Captain America and Iron Man. One of the people to support Iron Man is Peter Park who publically reveals his secret identity. He soon goes against Iron Man and hides from the law. His Aunt May is shot by a sniper hired by the kingpin. After a fight with Wilson Fisk himself, Peter is given a chance to save Aunt May by Mephisto who in return wants his marriage with Mary Jane. Peter says no. Aunt May dies soon after and Peter goes back to the Kingpin to finish him off. However, he finds that he is no criminal and lets him live. Meanwhile, Tony Stark gives Mary Jane and gun…

**The Parker Home**

Mary Jane looked at the gun, both stunned and frightened of what was going to happen next.

"You want me to kill my husband?" she asked.

"No, it's a stun gun. You will have to stun him so we can go through the right measures of putting him away. I will be upstairs observing you thorough micro cameras I have placed around the room. If anything goes wrong, then I will come down ASAP" Tony replied, walking out the room.

"What if Peter finds you?" Mary Jane asked.

"Then I'll deal with him myself" Tony walked up stairs.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Mary Jane gulped and let what Tony had just asked her to do, sink in.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"You?!" Mary Jane looked shocked.

**New York**

Peter Parker was nearly home. He could see the door from the rooftops overlooking his house.

"Who's that?" Peter asked himself as he saw a mysterious shadow leave the house.

The shadow then moved into a car and drove away into the distance.

"No time for that" Peter said to himself and he jumped onto the road.

"Peter" Mary Jane smiled as she run over to him and gave him a hug.

"Peter rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm home" he softly smiled.

Mary Jane then whispered in Peter's ear.

"_Run"_

Peter pushed Mary Jane aside.

"What do you mean run?" Peter shouted.

"I mean run, Tony's here to get you" Mary Jane cried.

Peter looked at his wife and saw she had a gun in her jumper pocket.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Don't ask" Mary called out.

At that moment, Iron Man smashed his way out the window and stood in front of Peter.

"You have to come with me kid" Iron Man said.

"No, I'm not going with you. You let my Aunt die. You could have saved her but you didn't because of me" Peter cried.

"Peter, I want to do this the easy way" Iron Man replied.

"Screw you Tony" Peter shouted as he punched Iron Man in the head.

Iron Man flew onto the ground. Peter then kicked him in the chin where his helmet flew off.

"Peter, you don't know what's going on do you?" Tony asked.

"I know enough to know that you're my enemy" Peter replied, picking Tony up by the collar of his armour.

"Peter, there is a member of congress who is out to get you. He has direct links with SHIELD. It's important for you to know that I never meant for all this to happen. He's the one I work for. He's your enemy" Tony cried.

Peter then threw Tony onto the ground.

"What's his name?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. He never told me. Look, while I was up stairs, I rethought the last few weeks over in my head. The Civil War, the Death of your Aunt May. It all leads to this one man. Like I said, I don't know his name. Except I know where he is" Tony explained.

"If you're working for him, why do you want to help me out?" Peter asked.

"Because he's someone who wants to put me away as well. I just didn't realise it until you said the death of your Aunt was my fault" Tony replied.

"Where is he?" Peter asked.

"He's at SHIELD" Tony replied.

Peter began to walk off.

"Peter!" Tony called.

"You won't be able to get to him by yourself, which is why I'm offering to shut down all SHIELD Security. However, once this is done, you will have to turn yourself over to the Authorities. I will buy you the best Lawyer money can buy."

"Tony, you got yourself a deal" Peter took out his hand to help Tony up.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. The Man at SHIELD

**Amazing Spider-Man**

**Issue 3**

**The Man at SHIELD**

**The Story So Far…**

The Superhuman registration is made law, meaning that anyone with superpowers must register. A war breaks out between Captain America and Iron Man. One of the people to support Iron Man is Peter Park who publically reveals his secret identity. He soon goes against Iron Man and hides from the law. His Aunt May is shot by a sniper hired by the kingpin. After a fight with Wilson Fisk himself, Peter is given a chance to save Aunt May by Mephisto who in return wants his marriage with Mary Jane. Peter says no. Aunt May dies soon after and Peter goes back to the Kingpin to finish him off. However, he finds that he is no criminal and lets him live. Meanwhile, Tony Stark gives Mary Jane and gun. Peter returns home but ends in a fight with Iron Man. Tony tells him about someone at SHIELD who planned all of this…

**The Parker House**

"Peter, I can shut down SHIELD from here but you got to promise me, you won't hurt anyone" Tony sat on a chair with his laptop on the table.

"I promise" Peter replied as he stood up.

"Here, take my keys to heli-car" Tony called throwing Peter the keys.

"Thanks" Peter smiled as he left.

**SHIELD**

Maria Hill sat in her office. The door opened and a man in a suit walked in.

"Hello Maria" the man smiled.

"What do you want?" Maria asked.

"I'm here to find Tony" the man replied.

"Tony hasn't gotten back yet. I'll give you a shout when he does" Maria glared at the man.

"Thanks" the man smiled as he walked out.

As the door closed, the lights went out and everyone everywhere started to panic.

"Great" Maria sighed.

The Man clapped his hands and smiled.

"So he's here" he whispered.

At that moment, a shadow threw him back.

"Are you the one?" a voice called.

"Peter? Yes it is" the man replied.

Peter walked into the light to see who he was looking at.

"Harry!" Peter looked shocked.

The lights turned back on, hundreds of agents had their guns aimed at Peter.

"Stand down" Maria yelled.

"Peter, there is no escape" Harry smiled.

Peter looked round.

Tony Stark walked in with his suit on.

"I'm sorry Peter, it was the only way" Tony apologised.

"You set me up" Peter barked.

"I didn't want to do it" Tony cried.

"It's okay, we got him now" Maria tried to cheer Tony up.

"You was my friend, how could you?" Peter yelled.

"The Law over rights any friendship we had. I'm sorry, but I can't break the law to help you out" Tony replied.

Two SHIELD agents took Peter's arms and walked him away.

"What are we going to do with him?" Tony asked.

"We have to lock him up. He broke the law and run away for it, a fitting punishment should do" Maria replied.

Harry walked up to Maria.

"Have you guys found my father yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, but we're working on it" Tony replied.

With that, all three of them went their separate ways.

**The Parker House**

Mary Jane sat alone in the dark room. The only light there were was coming from the TV. She felt shaking. She got up and looked out the window.

"Hello Mary" Venom smiled.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. The Talk

**The Amazing Spider-man**

**Issue 4**

**The Talk**

**The Story So Far…**

The Superhuman registration is made law, meaning that anyone with superpowers must register. A war breaks out between Captain America and Iron Man. One of the people to support Iron Man is Peter Park who publically reveals his secret identity. He soon goes against Iron Man and hides from the law. His Aunt May is shot by a sniper hired by the kingpin.. Meanwhile, Tony Stark gives Mary Jane and gun. Peter returns home but ends in a fight with Iron Man. Tony tells him about someone at SHIELD who planned all of this. Peter goes to Shield but it turns out the man at Shield was Harry. He is arrested. Mary Jane is confronted by Venom.

**Shield Hericarrier **

Peter sat on his bed; his head was in his hands. Tears fell to the floor. Tony walked in the room.

"Peter, I'm sorry" he apologised.

"Save it. I don't need your apologises. You betrayed me, you let my Aunt die and you got me locked up. I should have been so easy to trust you" Peter shouted.

"It was wrong of me to lie to you. And you're right, I should have helped May" Tony whispered before he left the room.

Tony walked down the long corridor where Harry met him.

"How is he doing?" Harry asked.

"Peter's doing fine" Tony replied.

"Good" Harry replied.

Maria then walked up to them holding brown files in her hands.

"There have been sightings of a new Captain America running about. Do any of you know what the hell is happening?" Maria asked.

"Some nut in a cosplay outfit most likely" Tony replied.

"Well, I gotta go now guys catch up with you later" Harry laughed walking down the corridor.

"Do we know the whereabouts of his father?" Maria asked.

"You don't" Tony answered.

"What does that mean?"

"I think you know what it means."

"Are you keeping secrets from an agent of Shield?"

"Of course I am" Tony smiled as he walked off.

"Well, that was rude" Maria whispered to herself.

**The Parker House**

Mary-Jane sat tied to a chair, her mouth taped with gaffatape. Venom run in holding the TV remote.

"Mary, what do you want to watch?" Venom laughed.

Mary-Jane tried to scream, but she couldn't. Her screams were muzzled in the tape.

"Oh, you waiting for Petey to call? Well, let's wait together" Venom smiled.

**Shield Hericarrier**

Peter stared up at the ceiling. He was counting the seconds in his head.

_145_

_146_

_147_

…

Tony walked in with a smile on his face.

"Peter, it's time to call home" Tony softly said.

Peter jumped up and made his way for the door. Tony stopped him.

"They will be listening in" Tony whispered.

The walk down the corridor was long. A few soldiers passed by giving Peter dirty looks but beside that, no one seemed hostile. Peter was mostly silent for it anyway. Maybe he just didn't want to talk to his old friend.

"You have two minutes" Tony said.

Peter picked up the phone and dialled the number to his house.

There were three rings.

"Hello" Peter smiled as soon as he heard the phone was picked up.

"Hello Peter, guess who"

_Venom_

"What have you done to my wife?" Peter shouted.

"Oh she's fine. But she soon won't be. You want to play a game of luck?" Venom laughed.

"Let Mary go" Peter shouted.

"Oh I will. If you fine me in the next 24 hours"

And with that, Venom put the phone down.

Peter slammed the phone back on its handle

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"He has her, Venom's got Mary-Jane" Peter cried…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
